1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to connecting objects to each other and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for automatically connecting one object to another object. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for physically and electrically connecting one object to another object using an automatic connection system.
2. Background
A launch vehicle may be a missile, an aircraft, or other vehicle that obtains thrust by the reaction of a rocket engine. The launch vehicle may sit atop a launch platform at the launch pad which may be capable of withstanding the heat and/or load generated by rocket engines during liftoff. A launch pad may provide a structure that provides service and umbilical structures.
A service structure may provide access to inspect a launch vehicle prior to a launch. Many service structures may be moved and/or rotated to a safe distance. An umbilical structure may be connected to a launch vehicle when the launch vehicle is placed onto a launch pad. The umbilical structure may provide propellant loading, gas, power, and/or communications links to a launching vehicle. One of the umbilical structures may include a cable that may provide communications, links, and/or power to the launch vehicle.
Currently, connecting a launch vehicle to an umbilical cable may involve an operator opening a door to a connector on the launch vehicle and a door to a connector for the launch pad. The operator may perform a visual inspection to ensure that no debris is present and that the connectors are in a condition for engagement.
If the umbilical cable can be connected to the launch vehicle, the launch vehicle may then be placed onto the launch pad in which the placement of the launch vehicle connects the umbilical cable to the launch vehicle. Alternatively, an operator may then manually connect the connectors to each other to connect the umbilical cable to the launch vehicle.
This type of process may be time consuming. Further, the process may include safety concerns with respect to having an operator performing inspections and/or engaging connectors at a launch pad with a launch vehicle.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes these and possibly other problems.